


Dark

by nightwingingit



Series: Dark [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Batman and Robin Kink, Bondage, Dick is already Nightwing here okay?, Kidnapping, M/M, Mindbreak, Okay okay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Stockholm Syndrome, and, he's not underaged even though it never explicitly says so, not really but kinda so i'll add, porn with slight plot, prett much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 12:51:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7715530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightwingingit/pseuds/nightwingingit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slade pulled away, Dick breathed heavily body begging for him, mouth open and tongue out asking for more.  </p><p>Bruce growled, “Get the fuck away from him.”</p><p>Slade remained unabashed as he spun Dick around to face his former mentor.  Bruce bit his lip as he looked Dick up and down.  Yes, he did have a blindfold on, and was probably wearing ear plugs just as Slade had said as well.  </p><p>‘No injuries’, he thought, as he scanned Dick up and down.  Checking out the smoothness of the lines of Dick’s body, the pinkish tint, and the erotic way Dick held his jaw slack.  The slight shake of heat inside Dick that Bruce definitely saw and of course Dick’s hard length held in a dick harness straining for attention.</p><p>“You want him for yourself don’t you?” Slade asked amused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark

**Author's Note:**

> No need to read part 1

Bruce awakens tied to a metal chair.  His arms and ankles are bound tightly to the chair.  Arms to the arm rests and ankles to the legs of the chairs frame.  He tries throwing his body but the chair seems bolted to the concrete ground.  He looks around.  The room is not large but it is empty.  The walls are clean and metallic, matching his chair, the lights are bright.  

 

It’s slightly cold as he observes that he’s naked as well.

 

What was Slade planning?  Bruce could only wait and bide his time.  He had been out looking for Dick and had been captured after reaching Slades base.  Dick was here.  He had to be.

 

Bruce had been kept for a week as a prisoner in a padded cell, stripped of all clothing.  His top priority wasn’t to get out though, but it was to find Dick and make sure he was okay.  He knew Tim and Barbara should be coming any day now.  Hopefully.

 

In all honesty Bruce was depending on his internal clock to tell time and was filling in the gaps for the times where he was drugged out cold.

 

As if to answer Bruce’s silent questions the door slides open revealing two figures.  It was Slade clad in his mask and outfit and cradled in his arms was a beautiful naked man, body at ease, arms wrapped around Slades neck, head buried in his shoulder.

 

“Dick?!” Bruce yelled, struggled in his bindings, sadly not even hearing a creak in the metal.

 

Dick’s dark hair was a bit longer than he remembered and his skin a bit paler from probably not going out into the sun at all these past 6 months but he was here, alive.

 

Dick didn’t answer or turn his head towards him, instead Slade smiled mockingly at him as Bruce glared daggers.

 

“WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?!” Bruce asked in panic.  Was Dick deaf now?!

 

Slade shook his head, “Don’t worry big guy, the pretty bird just has earplugs in.  He can’t hear a thing.  He’s also wearing a blindfold so he can’t see one bit either.”

 

He let go of Dick’s legs but held onto his waist loosely as Dick with his natural grace straightened out and stood.  His naked body still turned towards Slade, his arms still around Slades shoulders in an embrace.

 

Slade kept eye contact with Bruce as he slowly eased himself out of Dick’s grip.  Dick whimpered a little but did not protest and Bruce watched sickened as Slade kissed an eager Dick as a reward.  Dick leaned into the man but did not cling to him, knowing that if Slade had wanted that he would have been allowed him to hold onto him earlier.

 

Slade pulled away, Dick breathed heavily body begging for him, mouth open and tongue out asking for more.  

 

Bruce growled, “Get the fuck away from him.”

 

Slade remained unabashed as he spun Dick around to face his former mentor.  Bruce bit his lip as he looked Dick up and down.  Yes, he did have a blindfold on, and was probably wearing ear plugs just as Slade had said as well.  

 

‘No injuries’, he thought, as he scanned Dick up and down.  Checking out the smoothness of the lines of Dick’s body, the pinkish tint, and the erotic way Dick held his jaw slack.  The slight shake of heat inside Dick that Bruce definitely saw and of course Dick’s hard length held in a dick harness straining for attention.

 

“You want him for yourself don’t you?” Slade asked amused.  He pushed Dick forward.  He easily fell to his knees and started searching the cold concrete around him, inching towards him like a cat.

 

“N-no…” Bruce protested.   

 

“Yes.” Slade remarked, “I’m such a considerate person don’t you think Bruce?  I fixed your toy and now I’ll even let you play with him.”

 

Bruce tensed as Dick reached his leg and audibly sighed in contentment as his hands touched him lightly, feeling his body and moving them upwards.

 

“Slade” Bruce said in a low tone, “Don’t…”

 

“You’re welcome.” Slade answered as he pressed a button and the door slid closed.

 

“Dick.” Bruce tried, “Dick can you hear me?”

 

Dick didn’t answer.  He couldn’t hear or see.  His mind is on one thing.  Dick’s done this before.  On many men throughout his capture.  Of course he resisted at first but then he decided to just go with the flow.  At least until he was rescued.  And that light seemed dimmer and dimmer throughout these past 6 months.  At least one thing is constant.  Slade’s rules.  He’ll follow Slades rules until he’s allowed to cum.  

 

The younger man followed the lines of Bruce’s ankles up to his inner thigh.  Moaning when he felt the man under him shiver.  

 

‘Yes.  Cum quickly so I can cum as well.’ He thought.

 

He found the man’s length that was large and surprisingly limp and whimpered at the thought of the man taking a long time to get hard.

“Please.” He gripped it in his hand, rubbing it, licking it from base to tip as best he could manage.  As best as he’d been taught.  “Master… please.  I want you.” He begs, rubbing the tip of the cock and then going to massage and suck on the man’s balls.

 

This guy was cruel, Dick thought, giving Dick a hard time.  Making him beg, making him plead as lewd as he could, not moving his hips and taking a very long time to get hard.

 

Dick’s ass and his cock ached.  His jaw was tired from deep throating but finally the man under him was rock hard.  Dick shivered from the thought of it entering him finally, “Thank you Master.” He said desperately as he shakily got up and felt Bruce’s body up from his hips to his abs to his shoulders.  The man had a rough body but then again so did many of the other men he had serviced, men he assumed were thugs.   

 

Bruce had tried his best to resist but it was taking all his restraint not to thrust his hips.  Dick was panting heavily above him, straddling his body positioning himself above his direly hard cock and the best he could do was NOT thrust into his erotic body and give him what he was begging for so fervently.

 

Dick caught his breath only for a moment after impaling himself on Bruce’s hard on.  Bruce could see the desperate pain and pleasure mixing on Dick’s face as his trembling hips bounced himself on Bruce’s lap.

 

“M-Master’s cock is so… big.” Dick said easily, as he had said it countless times before, said whatever he could to turn the men underneath him on until they finally came, “It… feels so good.”

 

Bruce was swearing up and down in his head.  Dick on him, begging for him, it was like one of the many wet dreams he’s had about his partner that he had woken up from feeling horrible and guilty.

 

A good ten minutes passed and Dick’s thighs were cramping.  No movement from the man under him.  Dick whined, rutting against him but not able to lift himself anymore.

 

“Please Master, please… fuck me please… please… fill me up, I can’t wait anymore.”  Dick sighed, he knew the rules, no kissing clients, but he could feel the harsh breath from the man below and knew he was at least having some effect on him even though his hips were steady as a rock.

 

Suddenly Slade's voice was in Dick’s ears, the earplugs were not just earplugs apparently.

 

“Why don’t you roleplay with him?” Slade said, “Call him Batman.  You be his Robin.”

 

Dick shivered and to his chagrin BLUSHED, “N-” he wanted to say no but he knew that wasn’t a good idea.

 

“Do it.”

 

Dick bit his lip but complied dropping his head into the stranger's shoulders, feelings of guilt rushing through him at how turned on he was thinking of this man as Bruce.

 

Bruce had heard every word and saw how Dick had reacted.  He grit his teeth.

 

“B-Batman… I’ve been a bad R-Robin.” Dick’s whole body was red, “Please punish me hard.”

 

Bruce couldn’t help the electric shock to his nerves that coursed through his body and he thrust into the man above him.

 

Dick yelped in surprised and started moving in desperation again against Bruce, “Batman please, please harder!  I’ve been so bad.  Please!”

 

Bruce stiffened, he could feel his length throbbing.  “Please Dick, Don’t…”

 

“B…” Dick whimpered, “B, please... I need you… deeper… B!”

 

At that Bruce thrust up into him hard, letting himself fuck Dick on top of him.  His strength bouncing Dick, making him cry out even louder.

 

“Inside me Please!” Dick yelled, “Fill me up.  Inside!”

 

And Bruce did, letting his load shoot into his former partner.

 

Dick whimpered his gratitude.

 

Bruce is spent but Dick is still rubbing his cock against Bruce’s abdomen in desperation.  He cannot cum with the harness on.

 

Moments later the door slides open.  Slade walks in and Bruce can’t decide if he should glare at him again or look away.  Slade reaches for Dick’s hips, Bruce still buried inside him, and lifts him off of Bruce.  He stands Dick up right in front of Bruce, he’s too weak to stand on his own, and Dick reaches behind him to pull Slade’s head in for a kiss.  Dick is desperate for his kiss.  Slade kisses him for a job well done and he knows his reward comes soon after.

 

Slade pumps his delicate length until Dick is keening and shaking all over.

 

“Y-yes…” Dick sighs, “M-master…”

 

“Master what?” Slade asks.  Bruce can hear him and Dick can hear him in his ears.

 

“Master Slade… touch me more... “ he sighs out, knowing that pleading for him to let him cum would only result in a longer wait.

 

“Who do you belong to?” Slade asks, holding Dick possessively over Bruce.

 

“He belongs to no one.” Bruce growls out.  Slade ignores him.

 

“M-Master Slade!” Dick cries out as Slade fondles his balls, “I am your toy to do with as you please.  I serve you Master Slade.  I belong to you!”

 

“Very good.  My precious toy.  Very good.” Slade coos, kissing Dick again as he releases the cock harness letting Dick cum right onto Bruce’s chest.  Dick let out the most erotic cry yet, and at the hands of Slade.

 

“Thank you, Master.” Dick sighs out before he is swooped up again into Slade's arms.

 

“I am a kind Master aren’t I?” Slade asked.  Bruce’s scalding glare did not seem to affect him at all.

 

“Yes Master.” And with that Slade whisked him out of the room.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm writing a prequel about Slade training Dick to be his sex slave but I'm not writing them getting saved or anything. I'm just writing the dirty porn.


End file.
